


Behind the Door

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, an exploration into begging and consent, awkward father-son talks on BDSM, breath play, pain play, suprisingly consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite both their resentment towards him, Suzaku Kenran now lives with Tasuku and Jack in preperation for the coming battle against Yamigedo where he'll join Tasuku's deck. While Suzaku has little interest in aggravating Jack, Jack worries the same might not be true for Tasuku. His worries seem to be confirmed when Jack hears Tasuku cry out in pain, but when he rushes to Tasuku's room to save his buddy, what he sees behind the door isn't quite what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Door

The small apartment where Tasuku and Jack lived had become a tense space since they had all returned from the distant future- all of them including Suzaku Kenran, who, needing to be ready to join Tasuku’s deck at a moment’s notice should Yamigedo make a move, had temporarily moved in with them. 

Jack considered Suzaku untrustworthy- his dislike of him magnified during their time stranded together in the distant future, solidified by the memory of his last moments with his buddy, betrayed and desperate, before they were forcefully separated.  
He could tell Tasuku’s feelings towards the Omni Lord were similar, given the heated glares they often exchanged across the small living space. Suzaku didn’t look at Jack anymore- they’d shared too much sorrow, too much hopelessness in the ruined future for there to be any direct aggression between them, but Tasuku was different. The tension between them was palatable, like they were always barely restraining the urge to be at each other’s throats, desperately straining against a pull towards the other they both wanted badly to give into.

Occasionally Jack feared they would- the truce for the sake of stopping Yamigedo falling apart in the midst of violence, and now was one of those times. Jack nervously paced around the short hallway outside Tasuku’s room, knowing Suzaku and Tasuku were together behind the closed door.   
Tasuku had told him to avoid lingering too close- said he didn’t want to worry Jack, that he had a plan and could handle it. Jack wasn’t even sure what they were talking about, what they even _could_ be talking about, and for a moment he thought it was just his paranoid imagination that made him hear his buddy scream.  
Then he tensed, the reality of the painful sound ripping through him, and he carried himself to Tasuku’s bedroom door as fast as his mini-form’s wings could take him.

Only the fact that Tasuku didn’t call for him stopped Jack from immediately rushing into the room, instead inching the door open and peering through the opening. His jaw clenched at the sight of Suzaku sending a swift kick to Tasuku’s jaw, silencing the dying sounds of his cry.

“Idiot- if you don’t stay quiet, I won’t be able to play with you anymore.”  


Tasuku was slumped against the wall, exposed skin already bruised and clothing in disarray. He slowly looked up at Suzaku, conciously steadying his breathing as he met his disdainful gaze with steady eyes.  
Suzaku smirked, Tasuku visibly bracing himself as he moved forward, kneeling down to roughly grab each of his wrists.  
“It’s funny, even this weak human form is enough to overpower you.” Suzaku all but laughed as he pulled Tasuku’s arms over his head, Tasuku wincing as Suzaku dragged him up the wall. “I don’t need the power of an omni lord to crush you under my heel, right, Tasuku?” Before he could respond to his taunts, Suzaku threw him roughly back onto the ground, stomping hard on his crossed wrists as he let out a cry. His feet scrambled under him as he tried to push himself up, but with a narrowing of his eyes Suzaku sent a sharp kick into his side, sending his lower body sprawling. The brief moment where all his weight was pressed against the thin bones in his wrists was likely several times more painful than the kick had been, and Jack could hear Tasuku’s stiffled shame and frustration in his ragged breathing, his face tensing with the effort of holding back the beginnings of tears. He turned his face away, as if aware of Jack watching him, and his body shuddered as the sound of a sob finally broke in his throat.

“Oh? Don’t tell me we’re done already?”  
Tasuku didn’t move as Suzaku looked down at him with something that almost looked like concern, the expression baffling Jack and keeping him frozen in place despite his body long shouting at him to charge.  
“You can always surrender.”  


“No...” Tasuku turned his gaze back up at Suzaku, tears staining across his face. “No, I can take more.”  


“Good.”  
He ground his foot into Tasuku’s wrists again, Tasuku’s body tensing and spasaming in pain for a moment until he stopped again, Tasuku sucking in a relieved breath.   
“I want to try something different, then.”  
Suzaku’s face dropped into a feigned boredom, and Tasuku looked up at him in confusion as he felt his foot lifting from his wrists, only to wince as he drove it into his gut instead, dragging him against the wall.  
“I want you to beg.”  


“What...?”  


Suzaku gave the slightest hint of a smirk as he retracted his foot and stepped away altogether, crossing his arms with an air of supirority.

“You heard me: beg for it. I’m not going to do a thing until you ask.”  
Tasuku glared at him, and from his position in the doorway Jack frowned in confusion, no longer sure what was going on.  
Suzaku glanced away, suddenly playing disinterest.  
“I could always find something more interesting to do then toy with a human child.”  


“No!” Suzaku looked over with a grin as Jack jolted, confusion mounting at the desperate sound in his buddy’s voice. Tasuku seemed to shrink under Suzaku’s interested gaze, his buddy swallowing as his mouth opened and closed around unspoken words.  
“Come... Come down here.” The words sounded as if they were being forced out, Tasuku’s voice barely above whisper as his eyes fell to the floor.

“What was that?”  


Tasuku looked up to glare at him again, scowling in frustration.

“Come where I can reach you.”  


“Can you not stand?”  


“No, I can...” Tasuku shifted so he was sitting against the wall, Suzaku stepping onto Tasuku’s hand before he could use it to push himself up any higher.   


“Then how about instead, I drag you to my level?”  
To demonstrate, he snarled a hand into Tasuku’s bangs, gripping tightly enough that Tasuku’s eyes squeezed shut against the pain. He let out a whimper as he nodded, the motion only making the pain worse, and Suzaku hit his head against the wall.  
“Wrong. Open your eyes and say it.”  


Tasuku slowly opened his eyes, whole expression strained with pain as he let out a shallow breath. Suzaku met his eyes intently, red centers burning twice as fircely to make up for the vulnerable trembling of his body.  


“Do it.”  


“Tell me you want it.”  


Tasuku winced again as Suzaku’s grip on his hair tightened, eyes slowly opening again to refocus on him.

“I... I want you to. Please,” he let out a strangled cry as Suzaku stepped off his hand and slowly pulled him up by his bangs, Tasuku’s hands scrambling for the cloth draped over him before, dragged up to his full height, they instead slid over his shoulders, cloth bunching between his fingertips as he dug his nails into Suzaku’s back.  


“So, what next?” Suzaku’s eyes suddenly met Jack’s, and Jack’s body froze before reflexively closing the door, the point Suzaku had made haunting even before it had fully sunk in.   



	2. Inside

“So, what next?”  


Suzaku released his grip on Tasuku’s bangs, the boy falling against him as his fingers dragged further down Suzaku’s back. His voice was horase from his own ragged breathing and the effort of supressing cries, his body trembling against Suzaku’s as he rested his chin against the taller man’s shoulder.

“Bite me.”  


Tasuku breathed the order against Suzaku’s ear, and the sensation was delightful, and shiver running down his spine.

“Was that a snippy insult, or do you mean it?”  


“I mean it.”  


Suzaku laughed, and he felt Tasuku stiffen against him, the nails biting into his back starting to send waves of pain through his skin. 

“It sounded like an order. I want you to beg.”  


Tasuku let out another frustrated noise, and it was enjoyable watching him get so stubborn when he wanted this so badly, when he wanted so badly to deny that he wanted it, to get angry at him for something they both tacitly agreed to.  
Because in cases like these, Suzaku knew that tacit agreement wasn’t always enough, and he enjoyed the arrangement too much to go about it incorrectly.

“... Please, Suzaku,” A moan slipped into his voice, and Suzaku couldn’t help but let out a laugh, voice qivering with adrenaline.  
Tasuku gasped as Suzaku pushed him against the wall, looking him over like a piece of prey.

“Where should I start?”  


“I- I don’t know... My neck.”  


“Not a bad choice.” He licked his lips just to watch Tasuku react, and the response was immediate- Tasuku swallowed hard, eyes dilated as they watched him. Suzaku leaned in, pressing himself as close as he could while bending so his face fit into the crook of his neck. He could feel Tasuku trembling against him, and he ghosted his lips across Tasuku’s skin, the other letting out a gasp at the feeling of his lips parting.  
“Do you want to relocate?”  
Tasuku let out a confused noise, disappointment leaking into his tone, and Suzaku laughed again as he lifted his face to smile at him. “You can barely stand right now, and this will be harder if I have to worry about supporting you.” Tasuku frowned at him, shifting uncomfortably between Suzaku and the wall, both too close for him to disguise the shaking of his limbs.   
“There’s a bed right there, why not use it? Unless you’d rather rest?”  


“No!” Suzaku’s grin inched higher as Tasuku winced at the sound of his own desperation.  


“Alright. Should I carry you, then?”  


“I told you I’m fine!” He shoved Suzaku away, and Suzaku looked on in amusement as Tasuku’s legs almost immedately gave out from under him, his first step sending him staggering so Suzaku reached out to catch him on instinct.  


“Denied.”  
Tasuku only let out a dejected groan as Suzaku carried him to his bed, climbing on top of him in the same movement that he laid him down. His sour mood disappeared as soon as Suzaku leaned in to breathe against the skin of his neck again, Tasuku’s own breath hitching in response.  
“How long have you been thinking about this?”  
Tasuku only let out a moan in response as Suzaku nipped his earlobe, hands balling into fists against the blankets.

“Suzaku, please-”  


“Too gentle?”  


“I’m not exhausted as you think I am.”  


“Or more like, if I don’t hurry up, you’re going to fall asleep?”  


“Suzaku, I’m begging you!” The words came as more of a frustrated assertion than a plea, but the sound was amusing nonetheless, and Suzaku let out a sigh against Tasuku’s jaw as he lowered his face to his neck, this time letting him feel his teeth drag across his skin as he opened his mouth.  
He bit down slowly, gradually increasing the pressure as Tasuku tensed under him, the beginnings of a moan starting to touch his breathing. Suzaku shifted his position so he had one hand free, fingers wrapping around the other side of Tasuku’s neck and searching for his pulse. He bit down hard, winning him a sharp gasp as he released and moved further down his neck, pinching his thin skin between his teeth before biting down fully again. The new position gave his fingers more room to roam, and slowly he slid the sharp of his nails under Tasuku’s chin, satisfaction purring through him at the feeling of Tasuku’s throat bobbing under his palm. 

“Can you imagine, if I was in my true form? You wouldn’t have a neck anymore.” Suzaku felt Tasuku’s pulse start to race under his fingertips, moving his face to drag his teeth up the side of his neck. “My beak is sharp enough to tear your soft skin apart easily.” Tasuku let out a moan this time, one hand reaching up to tangle in Suzaku’s hair, and immdiately it dug in to hurt.  
“Be careful not to make me angry, or that might still happen.”  
The grip on his hair tightened, and he wasn’t sure if it was to edge him on or on impulse, but it was hard enough to make him wince, the sound drawing Tasuku’s eyes to him. Suzaku couldn’t help but laugh at the obvious pleasure Tasuku got in hearing him suffer, digging his fingers harder into Tasuku’s neck and getting a harder pull on his skull in revenge.  
Despite the pain it caused, Suzaku lowered his head again, mood getting the best of him as he trailed kisses down Tasuku’s neck, each steadily more aggressive until he bit down hard at the base of his neck, winning him a cry.

“Suzaku!” He gasped, tensing harder. “Ah- Jack will-!”  


“Don’t worry about him.” He struggled to keep his voice level with all the adrenaline running through him, letting just enough strain into his voice to give Tasuku the satisfaction of causing him pain back. He pressed a kiss against where he’d just bitten, hard enough to make rising bruise sting, and then rose, propping himself up so he could bring his other hand to Tasuku’s neck, digging his nails into the bruises he had made as he tightened his hold just enough to constrict his breathing.  
“Tasuku, may I kiss you?’”  


“I- what?” Tasuku was coughing around his words, eyes barely open to look at him skeptically as he struggled to get in enough air.  


“Excuse me, the rush is getting to me. I just thought I’d like to feel you gasp against my lips.”  


Tasuku pushed against his hands, making a pained gasp at the pressure before Suzaku understood the signal and moved his hands away. Tasuku breathed thankfully, distangling his fingers from Suzaku’s hair to guard his neck instead.

"... Thank you. And, I don’t want to kiss you.”  


“Fair enough.” Suzaku rose fully into a sitting position, putting on his neutral smile. “Should we call it off here, then?”  


“I...” Tasuku rubbed at his neck, letting out a sigh. “Yes, I think I’ve had enough now.”  


“I’ll leave you be then. Thanks for the fun~” he gingerly stepped off the bed, watching Tasuku a moment. “Should I tell Jack to come in? If you’re rattled?”  


“No, I think I’d rather be by myself now. Tell him I’m resting.”  


“Will do.”  


Tasuku closed his eyes, letting out another deep breath as he spread himself out. Suzaku only smiled, quietly stepping through the door to meet the anxious Jack in the hallway.


	3. Outside

Jack's head whipped in Suzaku's direction as he quietly stepped out of Tasuku's room, pressing a finger to his lips as he gently shut the door behind him.  


"He's asleep now, very peacefully." Jack scowled at the innocent smile he dared to put on, his play of blissful innocence making Jack want to scream. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I think it can wait until he's conscious, right?"

"Why can't I just ask you?!"

"Would you believe my answers if you did?" Suzaku's smile widened slightly, and Jack clenched his jaw to keep himself from digging his fangs into the other instead. "Besides, it's his motives you're more interested in, right?" He broke eye contact, walking past Jack to move over to the couch. "After all, you have a very interesting buddy."  
Jack hoped Suzaku could feel him glaring as he flopped onto the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Whew! He gave me quite a workout, too. I think I’m going to nap as well."

Jack grumbled something under his breath about the other “running away”, turning away as he prepared to think about how to distract himself while waking for Tasuku to wake up, but he didn’t get far before Suzaku’s voice stopped him again.

“Oh, by the way. It’s rude to spy.”  


  


Figuring enough time had passed, Jack nervously approached Tasuku's room, recognizing the gentle sound of his buddy waking. He hesitated in the doorway, and after a moment Tasuku let out a groan as he lifted himself up.  
Wincing as he stretched, Tasuku turned to the barely open door, and though he had braced himself for it, Jack stiffened at the sight of bruises on his neck and face.

“Suzaku, is that you?"

Jack pushed the door open and stepped into view, feeling his stomach tense as he watched Tasuku's face fall, likely realizing what he looked like to his buddy.  
"...Oh, Jack. Good- well, I guess it's not morning. It's pretty uncommon for me to take a nap, huh?"  
Jack's frown dragged downward with concern at the familiar sound of Tasuku's laugh, just as gentle even while strained with nervousness. 

Hopping onto Tasuku's bed, Jack placed a small clawed hand into his buddy's shoulder, Tasuku's expression sombering as he sensed Jack's mood.

"First impression makes me think that things didn't go well with Suzaku." Tasuku put on a reassuring smile, and Jack wondered if he could sense that Jack was playing dumb. 

"I know it looks bad, but... Well, this was necessary. I think we'll be able to work with each other alright for a while."

" _This_ was necessary to be able to work together?"

"Yes, well..." He glanced away, avoiding Jack's eyes for a moment before quickly smiling again. "I'm fine, Jack! It went better than you think!"

Jack frowned, a million questions in his mind but none he truly wanted answered.

"What, exactly..." He didn't have to finish his question before Tasuku averted his eyes again, and Jack finished with a sigh instead. "... Look, I- I saw a bit. I'm worried."

Tasuku looked about to tell him not to worry, but he couldn’t summon the words, instead lowering his eyes as one hand rose to touch the faint marks left on his neck.  


“... How much did you see?”  


“N-Not much.” He could see his buddy was uncomfortable, and he felt no better, but he knew it would bother him if he was left with unanswered questions.  
He thought he knew what was going on, though it felt odd to apply the term sado-masochism to his buddy. What worried him more was if Tasuku knew- he was so young, and Jack couldn’t help but feel a chill go through him at the thought of Suzaku taking advantage of Tasuku’s innocence.

“I...” Tasuku’s voice broke Jack’s train of thought, bringing his eyes up to see his buddy’s firmly set in his lap. “I can’t explain it. I know I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t let him do those things to me- I shouldn’t enjoy it, I shouldn’t have-” his face twisted into a mixture of embarrassment, shame, and confusion, “-I shouldn’t have _asked_ him to do those things to me!”  


“Tasuku, it’s alright. I’m not here to tell you what you were doing was wrong.”  


“Really?” When Tasuku looked at him, his eyes were full of fear and vulnerability, and Jack realized that the last thing he wanted was for his buddy to feel like something was wrong with him.  


“That kind of thing... It’s not as uncommon as you think. Wanting... That, well, wanting that isn’t wrong.”  


“Jack...” His smile was filled with relief, and the expression helped subside the uneasy feeling in Jack’s stomach.

“What I’m more worried about is who you’re doing it with.” Jack watched Tasuku’s face drop agian, but he nodded with understanding. “I don’t trust him. He could hurt you in ways that aren’t so easily recovered from.”

“I don’t think he would do that.” Jack was suprised to hear him speak up in Suzaku’s defense, even if his voice wavered with uncertainty. “He never has before, anyway, and if anything...” His eyes fell to his lap in thought, mouth tightening with concentraition.  


_"I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do.” Suzaku’s voice was thick with amusement as he stared down at Tasuku, pinned to the floor by Suzaku’s foot over his wrist. “I’ll start by bruising that soft stomach of yours, just like this.” He dug the heel of his other foot into Tasuku’s stomach, hard enough to force some of the breath out of him but gentle enough to leave him aching for more- just a preview of what was to come. “Then, I’ll work my way up to your neck.” He dragged his foot up Tasuku’s front as he spoke, pushing in against the dip of his chest, before resting the curve of his foot against the round of his throat. His toes curled with tense excitement, and their position made it clear what would happen next without him having to explain- Tasuku’s breath catching at the thought. Suzaku’s eyes narrowed in satisfaction, quickly dragging his foot back down his chest to dig his toes into his stomach. “And when you can’t take any more, we’ll start over.” The explanation didn’t feel like it was out of consideration for him- it was a threat, a chance to experience the pain in his imagination before it even became reality. Even so, Suzaku watched him patiently, eyes gleaming meanacingly even in the dim lighting of the room. “Are you ready?”_

“If anything... He always seems to give me a chance to stop him before anything happens.” It wasn’t a thought that had ever occured to him- it always happened in ways that felt like taunts, daring him to back down and admit his weakness or his fear. He had never thought about what would happen if he _did_ tell him to stop, but the more he searched his memories, the more he realized that every new action had come with some kind of warning and request for permission.  
Tasuku’s eyes widened as his mind moved back to earlier that day, puzzle pieces clicking into piece. “He’s never done anything he wasn’t sure I was alright with. I think... I think he does it more for me than himself.”

“Oh, I enjoy myself a fair bit as well.”  


They both looked up as Suzaku entered the room, a smug grin on his face.  
“After all, it’s entertaining to watch you get so desperate for me.”

Suzaku ignored how Jack tensed as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Tasuku, sliding an arm around him to dig his fingers into a bruise on his side. Tasuku winced, shoving him away as his face started to redden. 

“Not right now.”  


Suzaku only grinned, Tasuku grimacing as his eyes moved nervously to Jack.  
Jack moved his gaze to the wall, trying his best to pretend not to see.

“I thought you said it was rude to spy, Suzaku.”  


“This was revenge.” Suzaku moved to affectionately irritate Tasuku’s bruises again, Tasuku’s noise of complaint becoming more irritated as he slapped him away. “Besides, you could hardly say this isn’t my business.”  


Jack let out a grumble, restraining the urge to glare at Suzaku in favor of continuing his staring contest with the wall, feeling his discomfort rise every time he felt Tasuku shift beside him.

“I’m still not comfortable with this.”  


“Well, good thing you’re completely uninvolved then, hm?”  
Tasuku let out another noise of complaint, the reason for which Jack adamently refused to think about.  
“Besides, I don’t think your buddy here was lying to you when he said this was neccessary for us to get along.”

Will finally breaking, Jack glanced back at Tasuku and Suzaku, sliding on a nervous frown.

“...Is it?”  


Tasuku met his eyes uncertainly, glancing over at Suzaku, who he’d apparently given up on prying off of him.

“Well... It gives me a chance to take out some of my frustration on him... And a reason to get angry at him that doesn’t get in the way of saving the world.”  


“Likewise for me.” Suzaku grinned as he dug his nails into Tasuku’s side again, the latter grimacing as Jack looked away again.  


“Tasuku... Are you sure about this?”  


“...I am.”  


Jack sighed, fighting down his frustration at Suzaku’s pleased chirp.

“I don’t like to think about you getting hurt... But if it’s what you want, then I guess I’ll try to be understanding. As long as it stays within reason.”  


“Ah, I guess you’ll finally be able to scream to your heart’s content, Tasuku~!”  


Jack turned around, bareing his teeth.

“You’d both best try to keep it to yourselves, or you’ll be the one screaming, Suzaku!”  


“Calm down, both of you!” Tasuku put a restraining hand on both of them, looking between them with a more relaxed worry. “Jack’s right, Suzaku, let’s just drop it, alright? This is getting embarrassing.”  


“Alright, then let’s talk about how you slept through lunch. I’m starving.”  


“Alright, alright.” Tasuku got up from the bed, laughing a bit as he made his way to the door. “Now I know what Gao was talking about when he was living with Drum and Axia...”  


The other two looked at each other, Suzaku giving Jack a reassuring smile. Jack only sighed, hopping off the bed to follow Tasuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more sadomasochistic omni-on-middleschooler action, I've written two similar fics [here](http://mello-drama-reborn.tumblr.com/post/132268804945/tasukus-trembling-variable-cord-pinched-still) and [here](http://mello-drama-reborn.tumblr.com/post/132313461755/you-do-realize-im-the-sixth-omni-storm-lord-do). Enjoy~


End file.
